


Goodbye You Heroes

by Madcinder



Series: Songs of the Puella Magi [6]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Magical Girls, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10220813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madcinder/pseuds/Madcinder
Summary: Heroes never die.





	

**S** ay I'm looking for vengeance  
 **A** ll I can see is me  
 **Y** ou know I've no repentance for all my iniquity  
 **A** ny day I come home to  
 **K** ill time before the night  
 **A** nd I have been known to shine a burning light

That's not the message behind me  
There is no justice in this world  
You have no right now to deny me  
You made me a Magical Girl

So now it's time to go  
But I won't say goodbye

Say goodbye  
But I won't say  
Say goodnight  
It's still day  
Time to fight  
But I won't say  
Goodbye

Goodbye you heroes  
So long, farewell  
Goodbye you heroes  
You're all going to hell

Goodbye you heroes  
Auf Wiedersehen  
Goodbye you heroes  
Forget your name

 **K** ickstart my new adventure  
 **Y** ou can bet it will be fun  
 **O** h, I won't let you lecture while I live under the sun  
 **U** nderstand where I come from  
 **K** illing time before the fight  
 **O** n the prowl for someone, I'll make these wrongs right

I know I'm destined for the fire  
I know it doesn't bode too well  
And all our situations dire  
And the enemy takes a lethal spell

So now it's time to go  
But I won't say goodbye

Say goodbye  
But I won't say  
Say goodnight  
It's still day  
Time to fight  
But I won't say  
Goodbye

Goodbye you heroes  
So long, farewell  
Goodbye you heroes  
You're all going to hell

Goodbye you heroes  
Auf Wiedersehen  
Goodbye you heroes  
Forget your name

 **M** y inclination  
 **A** ll that you can see  
 **M** ore inflammation  
 **I** n my hypocrisy

 **H** old me for a moment  
 **O** ver temporary tides  
 **M** asked in all the anguish  
 **U** ntil my mind complies  
 **R** aising all the questions  
 **A** ny damn fool knows

 **M** aybe I can ask it  
 **A** nd proclaim it blows  
 **D** id I have a reason  
 **O** bjections to disclose  
 **K** illers on the memory  
 **A** ssassins in my soul

Say goodbye  
I won't say it  
Say goodnight  
I won't say it  
Say it right  
I won't say it  
Time to die

Goodbye you heroes  
So long, farewell  
Goodbye you heroes  
You're all going to hell

Goodbye you heroes  
Auf Wiedersehen  
Goodbye you heroes  
Forget your name

Goodbye you heroes  
No we won't forget  
Goodbye you heroes  
Contract to reject

Goodbye you heroes  
You have no need to cry  
Goodbye you heroes  
Cause heroes never die


End file.
